Tukshara
Tukshara is a nation located at the northwestern part of the continent of Laron. Flags Tuksharan Empire The flag of the Tuksharan Empire is a purple and gold rectangular banner. While those of the modern age admire it as a beautiful standard, it was feared in the olden days as a banner of tyranny and exploitation. The purple background symbolises the Tuksharan Empire's quest for power; the orange and blue bars represent persistence and determination against the ever-changing times; and the star (for the Emperors) and eight lines between the bars represent its Buddhist religion, especially the Noble Eightfold Path that its later rulers had neglected. Republic of Tukshara The flag of the desert Republic of Tukshara is a rectangular banner with several stripes: red for courage, green for harmony, and white for freedom and progress. The yellow bar to the left symbolises wisdom and Tukshara's own variant of the Buddhist religion. History In the Eighth Age, the two-headed Aspuruk aliens invaded Jerde and set up despotic regimes to mine its resources, but were soundly defeated and repelled. As the decimated Aspuruk hastily retreated to their homeworld, they left behind a lot of their technology. Most of Jerde's peoples destroyed those alien machines as they tried to avoid being contaminated by their source, rytoryntar or fireglass; but four civilisations in the Far West refined that mineral into a safer form. It allowed them to safely use and replicate the invaders' machines and fuel, making them more advanced than the rest of the world -- Daizhou, Darros, Tukshara, and Dashadesha. All of them, except Dashadesha, proceeded to build their own empires using their plentiful resources, and hundreds of mountains were levelled down to build flying cities and starships to build their own domains in space. Though they would had considered taking over the rest of Jerde, they were prevented from doing so by a series of inauspicious omens supposedly from their gods. It was only during the Fifteenth Age when the Three High Realms -- Daizhou, Darros, and Tukshara -- sought to gain more territory on Jerde, but of these the Tuksharan Empire was the most successful. They were about to dominate the continents of Freyrgard, Palkyras, and Randros, when the locals instead built their own machinery to defeat them and drive them back to the Far West. The same fate befell upon its Daizhouvian rival to the east, whose emperors were displaced by another dynasty for their military failures. Influenced by and attracted by communists from nearby Darros, the eastern half of Tukshara split off to form a communist state. Modern Tukshara is a united republic. Some of the flying cities had crashed or settled at various islands around the world, and they splintered into their own nations. Said countries became the stuff of legend, being the setting of exotic placeholder nations in fictional works. Demographics The Tuksharan people are peach-skinned and having fair-coloured hair and eyes. Religion Most Tuksharans are Buddhist, although they also venerate native deities like the sun goddess Svoncha and the earth goddess Kaume. Trivia * Tukshara was inspired by the Tocharians of northwestern China. Category:Republics Category:Empires Category:The Free World Category:Countries